Invasion of Chaos
by Urizenarc
Summary: The Supreme King has risen and is now threatening Maiami City. Yuya hunts down the Supreme King after a dying man in a cloak steals his Odd-Eyes as offering to the Supreme King. If Yuya fails to defeat the Supreme King, his power will only continue to rise, threatening countless worlds.


Invasion of Chaos

Scale 1: Abyss Rising

_For the first time, in a very long time. The man had suffered defeat. Not an ordinary defeat though. A man that powerful, against a woman that powerful. That had long reaching repercussions. Dimensions cracked and split. Into four whole new ones. Each one built around a summoning mechanic. Fusion, Synchro, Xyz and Standard. He and she were split into four. Shadows of their former selves. There wills reacted to one another, swinging back and form. To and fro. His to be reunited, whole once again, strong. Hers to be divided, weak. _

_Yet despite that setback, a small bit of him lingered. It took him nearly fourteen years to barely pull himself back together. With what little strength he had left, calling him weak would be an understatement. Crippled, useless, powerless. Those words were more apt. After she had left him in such a weakened state. Ray. That name. It edged itself into his brain. Hatred, rage, anger, wrath. Those were the things keeping him going, and a yearning. A desire to never be defeated by anyone, ever again. The man desired strength. Only strength. That's what allowed the man to put himself back together. That's what allowed the man to take back what was his and descend into the Shadow Realm and become the Supreme King._

* * *

Miami City had its fair share of unusual activity in recent months. LDS was aware of that, with the advent of Pendulum Summoning taking the dueling world by storm. Strange readings, infiltrators from different dimensions and even a few people being turned into cards. Faces looked on in torment. Nothing like this ever happened in Maiami City. A Dark Sanctuary had risen in the center of the city. Wiping out nearly three city blocks. A dark crimson sky with dozens of eyes and mouth all sinisterly watching from above. Leading to a foreboding castle made from jagged rocks.

A crowd of onlookers have gathered in shock and confusion over the appearance of this Dark Sanctuary. The local police are strained trying to keep people from getting to close to this phenomenon. The crowd had the usual rabble of people, taking photos and trying to get closer. Amongst the crowd was a young teenager girl looking on with concern and fear.

The teenage girl had bright blue eyes and her pink hair in pigtails. She was dressed plainly, typical sleeveless white and blue shirt. The rest of her attire consisted of a red skirt, knee-high socks and brown shoes. On her wrist was a metallic tiny bracelet that wrapped around her wrist. The two pink gemstones on the gemstone glowed a dim pink. She hardly took notice, more focused on the sinister fortress before her.

"You've been thru a lot recently," She clasped her hands together, gazing upon the Dark Sanctuary. A terrible sinking feeling in her gut, "I hope you make it thru this okay…Yuya."

A few feet away from the pink haired girl, was an older teenager. He concealed his face with sunglasses and a red scarf. He wore a tattered blue trench coat, accompanied with grey, tight pants and brown, business-like shoes. This man had been attempting to find away past the local police, and into the Dark Sanctuary alongside his partner. Alas, that was not meant to be.

"Yuto…this doesn't appear to be Academia's doing," He muttered, "You better watch your back."

Within the Dark Sanctuary one would find the walls to be made from some type of dark inky metal and overgrown vines. Sometimes the rooms were fully furnished and seemed almost normal, save for the eyeballs and teeth sticking out of the walls. Most of the time, it was like walking thru a gigantic heart valve. Two boys ran through the Dark Sanctuary, navigating the winding halls and corridors.

One of the boys had messy red and green hair that sat in a wild mess atop his head. He wore an orange shirt and baggy jeans. Around his neck were a pair of goggles and a blue pendant. The other boy had unkempt dark teal hair. He wore a black choker with a dirty and beat up dress shirt and slacks. In addition to a black tie that hung loose around his neck. Strangely, both boys shared the same face.

"Well, I'll give this Supreme King guy one thing, he sure knows how to make an entrance," The boy with goggles turned back to his lookalike, "What do you think Yuto?"

"Yuya…it almost sounds like you're impressed by the fact that he's destroyed three city blocks," Yuto replied, shaking his head.

"I don't respect thief's and terrorists, Yuto…" Yuya remarked, "I'm just saying, this is going to be one heck of a party."

Both boys kept running down the winding corridors. Until they approached a great hall, bigger than the others. They were momentarily amazed at the sight. It looked like a coliseum made from inky black and red stone. In the distance, Yuya and Yuto could make out the silhouettes of duel monsters. Yuya recognized three of the monsters, despite there backs being turned away from him. Three of Reiji's D/D/D monsters. On the opposing field were two distinct dragons, shrouded in shadows. Only their eyes shined in the dark, one pair bright yellow, the other dark green. Yuya grinned

"Aw man, Reiji beat us to the party," Yuya said in feigned lament, "Trust me Yuto this won't last long. That Supreme King guy is toast."

"Yuya, we shouldn't underestimate him," Yuto stated grimly, "Need I remind you, the Supreme King stole your Odd Eyes, my Dark Rebellion, and gained a great deal of power from both of them," Yuto replied, "I'm not taking any risks," Yuto ran forward through the darkened interior.

"Yeah, okay Yuto, you're right," Yuya replied, chasing after the teen who bore a face exactly like his, "We both got a score to settle with this guy," He turned to look at his duel disk, "Let's give it all we got."

Yuya and Yuto then pressed on as Reiji's duel carried on. In an instant Reiji's entire field had been whipped out by the Supreme King. All his D/D/D monsters destroyed. No face downs. No recovery. No Action Cards in sight. The force of that blast sending him careening into the wall of the throne room. His back hit the wall, and Reiji fell to the floor. The Supreme King looked on, unimpressed.

"Your father was a worthy opponent, a thorn in my side…" The Supreme King murmured, "Yet that miserable display was your best effort?" The giant scoffed, "He would be disappointed in you…boy."

To further emphasis his point, the Supreme King lazily raised his right hand. A card rippled into existence. On it the card was a man, whose face was etched in terror. A man who Reiji Akaba recognized in an instant.

"Father?" Reiji whispered, "You bastard!"

"Weak words spoken by those without power," The Supreme King replied, "If you wish to defeat me, get up."

Reiji tried his best to get up. He had to; this was personal now. Besides, he was still in this fight. He still had Life Points left. But his body was giving up. Those attacks from the Supreme King's dragons were something else. Even more intense then Solid Vision. No, those blasts were real, not artificial in anyway. It took every bit of energy just for Reiji to barely stand. Yuya and Yuto could only barely make them out from this distance. One a bright shining green and white serpent with glasslike wings. The other a purple poisonous looking dragon with Venus flytraps for wings.

**(SUPREME KING – 4000 LP)**

**(REIJI AKABA- 300 LP)**

The Supreme King atop his malevolent throne eyed Reiji with contempt. A feeling only grew the longer Reiji continued to struggle. Reiji grit his teeth, and constantly shifted his feet for him to keep himself standing upright.

"It appears I have underestimated you," Reiji murmured he cursed himself internally before collapsing.

His body had finally given out, though Reiji's spirit was still restless. Just then, Yuya and Yuto entered the chamber of the Supreme King.

"Reiji?" Yuya asked, looking at the older teens tattered state in shock and surprise. Just a few days ago, Reiji had nearly wiped the floor with Yuya at the You Show! Duel School. To see him passed out on the ground like that made Yuya a bit apprehensive. Then the young teen laid his eyes upon the Supreme King, "What the heck?"

Yuya and Yuto were both stunned when they laid eyes upon the Supreme King. This was a different beast entirely, then the one who had so thuggishly stolen their dragons. The Supreme King was a colossal humanoid figure with rootlike layers of flesh that almost acted like armor. His skin was a sickly pulsating black and dark green. Several glowing multicolored orbs littered his body. The roots covered most of his face, save for the eyes and most of the mouth. These roots also formed a spiked crown that covered silvery hair. His piercing yellow eyes glossed over Yuya and Yuto. He didn't say anything though, in fact the Supreme King just sat there unamused by the whole endeavor.

"Yuya…stop, you can't beat him!" Reiji yelled still clinging to consciousness, "You don't know what you're getting into!"

"Forget it Reiji!" Yuya shouted back, "We're taking this guy down!"

The Supreme King finally turned to acknowledge both Yuya and Yuto as they carried the injured Reiji a fair distance away. Just enough so the Leader of the Lancers could still see the action. Both Yuya and Yuto approached the Supreme King, his eyes filled with disappointment of all things.

"Oh…it's you? You seek Odd Eyes and Dark Rebellion, don't you?" The Supreme King asked rhetorically his voice gruff and unamused. Yuya and Yuto both nodded, their faces stern and compused in the face of such a gargantuan foe, "So you've come here to die?"

"We're here to stop you from gaining anymore power, from hurting anyone else," Yuto snapped back, raising his duel disk.

"So petty," The Supreme King mumbled, the giant's eyes shifted to Yuya, "Do you believe you can defeat me as well?"

"Well, yeah, plus I don't want you having streak," Yuya replied, "It's an entertaining story, the gallant hero defeating the evil king…but it's a real shame," Yuya grinned, "To bad there's only a few people to enjoy the show," Yuya said activating his duel disk.

**DUEL!**

**(SUPREME KING- 4000 LP)**

**(Yuya – 4000LP) (Yuto – 4000LP)**

**(TURN: 1)**

**SK Hand: 5**

**Yuto Hand: 5 - Yuya Hand: 5**

A gathering collection of golden cards burst from above, scattering across the field. The Supreme King let out a low growl as the Action Cards burst into a colorful assortment around him.

"Since this is my throne room, I suppose its only fair if I go first," The Supreme King declared as five cards materialized from the shadows in front of him.

"Fine," Yuto replied, "Go ahead."

"First, second, third," Yuya shrugged, "Doesn't matter to me, we'll still beat you."

The Supreme King let out a low growl at Yuya's remark. His piercing yellow eyes glared directly at the young dueltainer. Yuya felt a pit form in his stomach, like he was cornered in a room with a wild beast.

"I will not lose," The Supreme King said in a slow menacing tone, "Not to you," his eyes then scanned his cards. He pointed at one and it activated from his hand, "I activate the Field Spell, **Supreme King's Coliseum!**"

The pulsating and writhing throne room transformed into a gothic coliseum with dark towers and spires, there was a certain air of unpleasantness surrounding the field. Reiji watched from afar, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"It's already over," Reiji muttered, trying to get up and warn both boys.

Yuya and Yuto observed their surroundings. Yuto felt a bit uneasy, the atmosphere of this place seemed tragic. Yuya on the other hand, wasn't deterred at all. He'd dueled in solid vision numerous times before, everything from the bright colorful landscapes to dreary hollowed graveyards. Despite this, Yuya could feel a slight sadness in the air.

"Shesh, what are you naming cards after yourself now?" Yuya asked, "What else you got?"

"…I end my turn," The Supreme King mumbled as shadows engulfed his deck, "In order to maintain the activation of Supreme King's Coliseum, I must banish ten cards from the top of my deck each turn, face up."

This move surprised both boys. They weren't sure quiet what to make of the Supreme King. Did the King happen to brick and get a bad hand? Yuto eyed the Supreme King with suspicion, no Extra Deck plays. No set Spell or Traps. Not even a Normal Summon. Reiji was a skilled duelist and Supreme King wiped the floor with him. What was he planning?

"You're toying with us," Yuto stated, "Is this a joke to you?"

The Supreme King shifted slightly in this throne, before pointing at Yuya.

"Proceed," The Supreme King muttered at Yuya, much to the annoyance of Yuto.

Yuya turned back to his lookalike.

"Oi, Yuto, don't let him get under your skin," Yuya said, "Remember why we're here!"

Yuto looked back at Yuya, before nodding in agreement. This was not the time, or place for his personal pride to get in his way.

"My turn, Draw!" Yuya looked fondly over his hand and smiled, he spread out his arms, "Alright, I won't let you get the jump on me like last time! Ladies and Gentlemen! With the Scale 1: Stargazer Magician and the Scale: 8 Timegazer Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale!"

Yuya placed both Magician's at the edges of his board. Then, the board was awash with the rainbow-colored words_**, PENDULUM**_. Two towers of light appeared next to Yuya, the aforementioned Magicians were solidly inside.

**Stargazer Magician **

**(Level 5) (Dark) **

**(Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect) (Scale: 1) **

**(ATK: 1200/ DEF: 2400) **

**Timegazer Magician**

**(Level 3) (Dark) **

**(Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect) (Scale: 8) **

**(ATK:1200/ DEF: 600) **

Stargazer Magician appeared as a humanoid figure dressed in white robes with blond hair, carrying a staff with a circular shield attached. Whilst Timegazer Magician shared many characteristics with Stargazer. Only with black and gold robes, red hair and a clocklike wheel wrapped around its arms. The arena glowed with a bright blue light, followed by a methodical blue crystal swinging behind the pair of magicians, creating a mystical portal.

"With this, I can now summon any monster in my hand, between levels 2 and 7!" Yuya yelled, much to the amazement of Yuto who admittedly never seen Pendulum Summoning yet. There was a look of astonishment on the XYZ Duelist's face. The Supreme King was much less amused, silently and stoically waiting for Yuya to finish his plays. Yuya, always the performer, spread out his arms wide and announced at the top of his lungs, _**"Swing Pendulum of my Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! PENDULUM SUMMONING!" **_With his chant nearing its end, Yuya raised his hands up towards the heavenly portal, _**"Come forth, my monsters!" **_

Three spirals of lights burst down onto the field. One a cartoony pink hippo with a wild grin stretched across its lips. Followed by a purple cobra in a top hat and bowtie and a lion with golden fangs wearing a vest and bowtie. The strange assortment of monsters bounced around without much care. Yuto watched in awe.

"So, that's Pendulum Summoning?" Yuto muttered, "Impressive."

**(Performapal Hip Hippo) **

**(Level 3) (Earth) **

**(Beast/Effect) **

**(ATK:800/ DEF:800) **

**(Performapal Whip Snake) **

**(Level 4) (Earth) **

**(Reptile/Effect) **

**(ATK:1700/ DEF:900) **

**(Performapal Gold Fang) **

**(Level 4) (Light)**

**(Beast/Pendulum/Effect) **

**(ATK:1800/DEF:700) **

"Are those your monsters?" The Supreme King asked, "A bunch of eyesores and circus freaks?"

True to his words to Yuto, Yuya completely ignored the Supreme King's insult and instead fired back.

"It's far more entertaining then anything you've done," Yuya said, "But you're right, how about I speed things up!" Yuya grinned, looking at his monsters, "First of all, Gold Fang's effect! Since it was Special Summoned, all 'Performapal' monsters gain 200 Attack!"

**(Performapal Hip Hippo) **

**(ATK: 800 **→**1000)**

**(Performapal Whip Snake) **

**(ATK: 1700 **→**1900)**

**(Performapal Gold Fang) **

**(ATK: 1800 **→**2000)**

Yuya grinned, his monsters already had more than enough to attack to completely wipe out the Supreme King's life points.

"Tell me, how's this for a bunch of circus freaks!?" Yuya shouted, before hopping onto Hip Hippo like a horse, "I attack you directly with my Performapal Hip Hippo, Whip Snake and Gold Fang!"

All at once, the menagerie of circus animals began charging for the unphased Supreme King.

"I activate the effect of Supreme King's Coliseum!" The giant declared, as a dark mist enveloped his deck, claiming five cards, "By banishing the top five cards from my deck face up, I can end the battle phase…"

"What!" Yuya yelled in response.

Just like that, Yuya's monsters slowed to a halt as a shimmering barrier formed around the Supreme King. Shieling him from the would be assault from the Performapal monsters. Yuya tried to counter by searching for an action card. Yuya whizzed by on the back of Hip Hippo, trying to reach as many action cards as possible in a short time. Considering the arena, the Supreme King had set up, navigating this place was difficult. Even on the back of a charging circus animal. That wasn't much of an issue for Yuya, despite his age the young dueltainer was a brilliant acrobat. The result of many years of practice…and many minor injuries.

Yuya spotted an Action Card and was about snatch it for himself. The young dueltainer was so focused on obtaining his prize, that he barely heard Yuto's yell.

"Yuya! Watch out! Lightning!" Yuto shouted, breaking Yuya's concentration for a moment.

Lightning? What could that mean? Yuya answer came in the form of lightning that shot out from the palm of the Supreme King's hand. It was a black and green color that nearly electrocuted Yuya, thankfully the Hip Hippo managed to swirl out of the way in time before landing back on the ground. Much to stunned disbelief of Yuya.

"Woah?!" Yuya yelped in surprise, "What in the world?!"

Yuya looked to see the Supreme King, charging up another round of lightning in the palm of his hand.

"You claimed to be an entertainer," The Supreme King replied, "Shouldn't you be more excited?"

Yuya gave up on attempting to get an Action Card. He instead retreated, alongside Hip Hippo and landed next to Yuto. He was shacking a bit, somewhere between apprehension and anger.

"That guy nearly turned me into mush," Yuya muttered attempting to catch his breath, "Nearly killed me," The Supreme King was playing dirty, cheating even, and there was nothing Yuya could do about it. He turned back to face the Supreme King, a vaguely smug grin stretched across the deformed giant's face, "I end my turn…" Yuya said begrudgingly as Hip Hippo stopped next to Whip Snake and Gold Fang, whose attacks returned to normal due to the effect of Gold Fang wearing off.

**(Performapal Hip Hippo) **

**(ATK: 1000 **→**800)**

**(Performapal Whip Snake) **

**(ATK: 1900 **→**1700)**

**(Performapal Gold Fang) **

**(ATK: 2000 **→**1800)**

"Don't think I'm out of the loop yet," Yuya declared, eyeing the Supreme King, "I'm just getting started."

The Supreme King let out a low growl before resting his arm back onto his throne. Both duelists turned their respective attentions towards the stern Yuto.

"Alright, it's my turn," Yuto said, reaching for his deck, "I draw."

**YUTO**

**(LP: 4000) (Hand: 6)**

"I summon The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves!" A ghostly warrior appeared beside Yuto, blue and orange flames possessing a brown warriors chest piece, with over-sized gloves.

**(Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves) **

**(Level 3)(Dark)**

**(Warrior/Effect) **

**(ATK: 1000/DEF:500)**

"Since there's a 'Phantom Knights' monster on my field, I can summon 'The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots' from my hand!" Yuto continued as another pale-blue apparition appeared next to him, this one cloaked in tattered brown robes and iron chains.

**(Phantom Knights of Silent Boots) **

**(Level 3) (Dark) **

**(Warrior/Effect) **

**(ATK: 200/DEF:1200)**

The Supreme King seemed unimpressed with Yuto's monsters, though not to same spiteful levels as Yuya's Performapal's.

"Fallen Knights, who've long outlived their usefulness," The Supreme King taunted, "Shadows just like you."

"You're one to talk," Yuto replied, staring defiantly at the malformed body of the Supreme King, "Have you even seen what you look like?"

"This form is a means to an end," The Supreme King said, pound his fist against his chest, "You will not live long enough to see the fruit of my endeavors."

"You're right, we're going to stop you here and now," Yuto declared, "Say all you want, either way this place is your grave," His Phantom Knights monsters began to glow and launch straight up into the sky swirling in pools of bright light, _**"Souls of Knights who fell on the battlefield, revive here and now, and become the light that breaks the Darkness?" **_A headless knight on a large black horse leapt onto the battlefield. The rider and horse had an ethereal vibe to them. The aforementioned knight was engulfed from head to toe in blue flame that jutted out the joints. Whilst the horse almost seemed possessed by soldiers of yore. The Xyz's monster had an air of old glory surrounding it. Almost as if this monster had seen countless battles in life and in death.

"_**XYZ SUMMON! Phantom Knights of Rusty Blade**_!" Yuto shouted as the monster gallantly run in front of him.

**(Phantom Knights of Break Sword) **

**(Rank 4)(Dark) **

**(Warrior/Xyz/Effect) **

**(ATK: 2000/DEF:1000)**

"Since Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves was used to summon an Xyz's monster, Break Sword can now gain 1000 attack Points!" Yuto stated.

**(Phantom Knights of Break Sword) **

**(ATK: 2000**→**3000)**

"Now Break Sword! Attack him directly!" Yuto yelled, as the horseman rode into battle, charging at the Supreme King.

The Supreme King raised his right arm.

"I again activate the effect of **Supreme King's Coliseum**," The Supreme King declared, as five more cards faded and dissolved into nothing from his deck. Yuto's Phantom Knight ceased his gallant charge as a barrier formed around the King, ending the battle phase. Yuto grit his teeth in anger as the Supreme King asked, "Is that all power you can muster up?"

Yuto sighed in annoyance, before reexamining his hand. The dark clad duelist had a bad feeling about this duel. Yuya turned to his partner.

"Hey, Yuto don't take it too hard," Yuya yelled from across the field, "We got this! He's still got nothing except that field spell!"

Yuto examined the situation, Yuya had a point. Despite the setbacks, Yuya and Yuto were feeling confident about their respective boards. Especially considering the only line of defense the Supreme King had left was that Field Spell of his, which horribly drained him of resources. It was already turn 2, and the Supreme King had banished more than half of his deck. Four cards materialized in front of the Supreme King, followed by a fifth one that rippled into existence upon his draw.

**Supreme King**

**(LP: 4000)** **(Hand: 5)**

"My turn again…" The Supreme King mumbled, his eyes lazily scanned his hand, "I summon Supreme King Servant Dark Serpent," The Supreme King declared, raising his right arm.

SKS Dark Serpent appeared on the field before the throne. A black, purple and green snake with multiple yellow orbs and two long sleek wings erupting from its back. It hissed violently at Yuya and Yuto, a loyal beast willing to do anything to defend its master.

**Supreme King Servant Dark Serpent**

**(Level 4) (Dark) **

**(Dragon/Tuner/Effect) **

**(ATK: 1300/ DEF: 1000) **

"When Supreme King Servant Dark Serpent is summoned, I get to add one **Supreme King** Spell/Trap from my deck to my hand," The Supreme King stated as a card materialized into his hand, he raised his left hand, "Next, from my hand, I activate the Spell Card, **Supreme King's Sacrifice!**" The Supreme King revealed the card to his younger opponents. The Artwork appeared to show the silhouette of a gargantuan dragon bowing before a fallen king. "This allows me to tribute one Supreme King monster and summon two banished Supreme King Monsters," SKS Dark Serpent roared before vanishing and two more Supreme King monsters took it's place, "I choose my two Supreme King Dragon Abyss Wyvern's!"

**Supreme King Dragon Abyss Wyvern (2x) **

**(Level 4) (Dark)**

**(Dragon/Effect) (Scale: 5) **

**(ATK: 1900/500) **

The Supreme King Dragon Abyss Wyvern's appeared as two dark dragons with green and orange highlights. They were sleek and littered with spikes, there bright yellow eyes flickered like candles. Both Abyss Wyvern's lacked arms, instead both dragons had two massive majestic dark wings. They flanked the throne of the Supreme King.

"I place two cards face down…and end my turn," The Supreme King declared as the effect of his Field Spell took effect banishing another ten cards from his deck.

Yuya and Yuto were a bit on edge. Yuya in particular kept starring at the Supreme King's Dragons. Something about them made the young dueltainer feel uneasy. He couldn't tell if it was there appearance, there hollow eyes or their shadowy overwhelming presence. Even his own monsters seemed to shrivel up a bit in presence of the Supreme King's dragons. The Supreme King took note of this and leaned forward.

"…Are you scared boy?" The Supreme King asked, lightning crackled in the palm of his hand, "Why don't you just trying to go for another Action Card?"

"…" Yuya paused before reaching for his goggles and placing them over his eyes, "Nope, just getting into character," The Supreme King paused, before shifting uncomfortably in his throne, "I draw."

**YUYA**

**(LP: 4000) (Hand: 2)**

"I can beat you without Action Cards, just you wait," Yuya looked over his hand, "To start, I summon Performapal Silver Claw," Yuya declared as Silver Claw appeared next to Gold Fang.

**(Performapal Silver Claw) **

**(Level 4) (Dark) **

**(Beast/ Pendulum/ Effect) (Scale: 5) **

**(ATK: 1800/ DEF: 700) **

Performapal Silver Claw appeared as a silver dire wolf with a mane and thick iron claws. He also shared the typical colorful traits of most of the Performapal Monsters. Traits that seemed only to infuriate the Supreme King, "That's not all, from my hand, I activate the Spell Card, **Performance Hurricane**!" A gust of wind covered in stars and musical symbols danced across the air, "With this I can return cards to my opponents hands up to the number of Performapal's I control!"

The Supreme King was unphased, Yuto smiled confidently. With Performance Hurricane, Yuya could wipe out most of the Supreme King's board without contest. As the Hurricane approached the Supreme King's board, the giant revealed one of his face down cards.

"I activate my trap card, **Dark Bribe**!" The Supreme King shouted, as the hurricane deformed becoming nothing more than a light breeze, "With this I can negate the activation of a Spell/Trap, comes at a cost though, my opponent gets to draw one card."

Yuya went pale in the face. As his 'Performance Hurricane' was destroyed, and he begrudgingly drew a card from his deck.

"You're too kind," Yuya replied sarcastically, "In that case, I attack your Abyss Wyvern with my Performapal Silver Claw!"

At first the Supreme King scoffed, since the silver wolf was weaker than his Wyvern. Then, an aura formed around the beast, raising its attack. The aura spread around to all Yuya's 'Performapal' Monsters raising their attack by 300 points.

**(Performapal Hip Hippo) **

**(ATK: 800**→**110****0)**

**(Performapal Whip Snake) **

**(ATK: 1700 **→**2000)**

**(Performapal Gold Fang) **

**(ATK: 1800**→**2100)**

**(Performapal Silver Claw) **

**(ATK: 1800 **→**2100)**

"Thanks to the effect of Silver Claw, all 'Performapal Monsters' gain 300 attack until the end of the Battle Phase!"

Silver Claw lunged forward, attempting to pounce onto one of the Abyss Wyverns. The dragon roared in defiance as Silver Claw snarled back in turn. The Supreme King angrily shook his head.

"Is rushing into battle all you know how to do?" The Supreme King asked as five more cards were banished from his deck, leaving him with less than ten cards, "It's petty."

Before Silver Claw could pierce through the Abyss Wyvern, the shimmering barrier forced the wolf to heel. The beast retreated to Yuya's side.

"It's a performance, and you're calling me petty, have been keeping track of your deck?" Yuya asked with a smirk, relishing in his approaching victory. The Supreme King let out a low groan before lazily gazing at his deck, "Okay, wise guy?"

"You're a fool…I activate the Trap Card, **Supreme King's Return**!" Supreme King's return showed a shambling figure approaching the same gargantuan dragon that appeared in Supreme King's Sacrifice. "This allows me to return all my banished cards to my deck," The Supreme King declared as dozens of shadowy cards returned to the Supreme King's deck on command. His deck was completely refilled with cards, "Again this comes at a price, I must discard my entire hand, and I skip my next draw phase," On cue the Supreme King's entire hand vanished into dust.

"I end my turn" Yuya cursed balling his fists, "I thought we had him."

"Don't give up yet, Yuya," Yuto yelled from halfway across the field, "We're still in this fight."

"But for how long?" The Supreme King asked, "How long will you struggle?"

**YUTO**

**(LP 4000) (Hand: 2)**

"It's my turn, I draw!" Yuto looked over his hand, "We're not just going to struggle, we're going to defeat you! I attack Abyss Wyvern with The Phantom Knights of Break Sword!"

The Phantom Knights of Break Sword charged forward, launching forward at the SKSD Abyss Wyvern. Only for the Supreme King to shake his head in disappointment.

"How many times must the same song and dance playout?" The Supreme King asked, as his field spell began to light up, "Again I activate the effect of Supreme Domain of the King, cancelling the battle phase."

Five cards vanished from the Supreme King's deck; the barrier reappeared as the Phantom Knights of Break Sword gallantly retreated from the sinister Abyss Wyvern. The twin dragons of the Supreme King cackled and growled defiantly as Break Sword fell back. However, Yuto was not deterred.

"That's fine! I told you, we will defeat you. Starting with this, from my hand, I activate the quickplay spell**, Phantom Knights Barrage**!"

(**Phantom Knights Barrage)**

**(Quickplay Spell) **

When the spell card was flipped onto the field, it showed an opposing army desperately attempting to fight off various Phantom Knights monsters.

"By discarding one card, I can deal damage to you equal to half of the attack of one 'Phantom Knights' monster on my side of the field," Yuto explained as his XYZ monster charged forth, leaping past the Supreme King's monsters and slashing him across the chest.

The Supreme King gasped when the strike connected, the foundations of the Dark Sanctuary shook a bit. Even his monsters seemed a bit unnerved by the assault, cowering in fear. For they knew the terror that was coming next.

**SUPREME KING**

**(4000 LP **→**2500 LP)**

"Burn?! That's a cheap trick," The Supreme King grunted, "You'll pay for this atrocity boy," The Supreme King declared, reeling a bit from the strike.

"'Bout time we got a hit in," Yuya said, smiling ear to ear, "Nice plays Yuto."

Yuya nodded, still determined to win, but he had to admit, finally getting a good hit against the Supreme King felt good. Especially watching him, struggle in his throne. The Supreme King held his head low for a moment, before slowly raising it. Wrathful eyes set solely upon Yuto, a dark energy flared around the Supreme King. Causing Yuto and Yuya to step back a bit at the sheer overwhelming force.

"How dare you strike me…" The Supreme King muttered, as his monsters began to glow and spark with green and black electricity, "You will regret being a weak, useless shadow."

"What the heck?" Yuya asked in disbelief, "What are you doing?!"

"Are you…" Yuto paused for a moment, his eyes wide in astonishment, "Are you XYZ summoning on my turn?"

"**Supreme Domain of the King** has a second effect, by banishing the top five cards from my deck," The Supreme King explained as a mist enveloped his deck, causing five cards to banish into nothingness, "I can perform a Fusion, Synchro or XYZ's summon on my opponents turn if my opponent has done so," The Supreme King's, SKD Abyss Wyvern's began to spark with electricity, "Comes at a cost though, I still require the materials to be present, I told you, you will regret your choices," The Supreme King stated coldly, a bored tone prevailed thru his menacing voice. The Supreme King's eyes shifted to bright yellow, as he raised both of his hands and began chanting, as both SKD monsters vanished in a pillar of darkness and lightning, _**"The dire fangs of rebellion who live in the pitch-black abyss. Bow before your King and vanquish my foes!" **_The lightning dispersed, revealing a dark dragon that Yuto was all too familiar with, _**"XYZ Summon! Rank 4! Arise my Loyal Servant! Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion!"**_

(**Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion)**

**(Rank 4) (Dark) **

**(Dragon/Xyz/Effect) **

**(ATK:2500/ DEF:2000)**

Yuto gawked at the monster standing menacingly before him and Yuya. He was taken aback by just how much Dark Rebellion had changed. It was still the same dragon, at least superficially, with its body being a mix of black, gray, and purple. It still had the same jagged wings and body. The materials used for the summon still danced around Dark Rebellion like two spinning moons. However, the green coloration and terrifying aura made the dragon almost unrecognizable to Yuto.

"Dark Rebellion…" Yuto murmured in shock and anger, "What did he do to you?" The dark dragon roared in response, before descending onto the palace floor. SPSK Dark Rebellion turned back to face the Supreme King like an obedient dog. Only for the Supreme King to gesture towards the two duelists before it. SPSK Dark Rebellion turned his attention toward Yuto and Yuya. Though its eyes were transfixed on its former master. Yuto couldn't tell, but it almost looked like his Dark Rebellion was sad. The teal haired teen was quick to pick up on this, "Don't worry, I'll find a way to win, I'll get you back, Yuto looked at the rest of his hand, "I set two cards face down and end my turn."

Two cards materialized in front of Yuto before vanishing. Yuya and Yuto were feeling a little less confident now. They still also had no idea what this Supreme King guy was planning, and Yuto was still pretty shaken up after seeing Dark Rebellion in its current corrupted state.

**SUPREME KING**

**(2500 LP) (Hand: 0)**

"It's my turn again I suppose, due to the effect of Supreme King's Return, I'm unable to draw any cards this turn, " The Supreme King seemed to grow even more disinterested with each passing second, "This matters not," He sighed, "For Shadows, I assumed you'd put up more of a fight than this."

Yuya and Yuto exchanged confused looks.

"Shadows?" Yuto repeated.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Yuya replied, "We have names you know! Besides, you gotta lot of nerve for somebody with no cards!"

The Supreme King ignored the pair, as the giant continued his turn. He motioned towards his graveyard, a dragon that he had previously discarded emerged.

"From my Graveyard, I activate **Supreme King Servant Dragon Whispering Whelp's** effect," Supreme King Servant Whispering Whelp appeared for a moment as a shadowy ghost. The dragon appeared be an emaciated version of Abyss Wyvern with the usual black and green color scheme. Its yellow eyes had two green streaks running down its face like tears. Its body seemed undeveloped, also it kept whispering an incomprehensible baneful chant, "With this, I can banish any number of Supreme King Monsters in addition to Whispering Whelp and add that many cards from my deck to my hand."

Whispering Whelp picked three cards from the Supreme King's deck, adding them to its master's hand before disappearing into nothing.

"I just had to open my big fat mouth," Yuya lamented, still standing firm, "Bring it on!"

The Supreme King continued ignoring Yuya's remarked, he raised his right hand.

"I set the _**Scale 0 Supreme King Gate Zero**_ and the _**Scale 13 Supreme King Gate Infinity **_in the Pendulum Zone," The Supreme King declared.

**(Supreme King Gate Zero)**

**(Level 8) (Dark)**

**(Fiend/Pendulum/Effect) (Scale:0) **

**(ATK:0/DEF:0) **

**(Supreme King Gate Infinity)**

**(Level 8) (Dark)**

**(Fiend/Pendulum/Effect) (Scale:13) **

**(ATK:0/DEF:0) **

Two oblong metallic monsters appeared in the Pendulum Zone. Given their namesake, one resembled a zero, whilst the other an infinity sign. They oozed with power and corruption. Yuya's eyes went wide.

"Y-you can Xyz and Pendulum Summon?" Yuya asked, a bit on edge. Asside from him and a couple others, not many people had the ability to Pendulum Summon. He forced a smile, "Big whoop, we'll wipe the floor with you either way."

Again, the Supreme King ignored the young dueltainer and continued his turn.

"_**Swing, Pendulum of Power and Strength! Back and forth to serve your master! Appear, majestic dragon with dichromatic eyes!" **_The Supreme King chanted, which caused a pit to form in Yuya's stomach, as a familiar sight graced his eyes. A green pillar of light descended from above as a bipedal dragon emerged. Decorated in orbs of varying color size and color. The dragon was had the same green markings as SKSD Dark Rebellion. It was an asymmetric dragon, with piercing red and green eyes. Or at least, that was the dragon that Yuya had known,_** "Pendulum Summon! Arise my Loyal Servant! Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes!" **_

**(****Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes)**

**(Level 8) (Dark) **

**(Dragon/Pendulum/Effect) (Scale:4) **

**ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000**

SKSD Odd Eyes roared in an intense rage Yuya had never seen from his dragon before.

"No way…" Yuya murmured, "O-Odd-Eyes," The dragon only continued to snarl like a mad beast, "Odd-Eyes, what did you do to my dragon!?" Yuya yelled in disbelief at the Supreme King

SKSD Odd Eyes and Dark Rebellion both flanked the throne of the Supreme King. Their rage filled eyes staring vengefully at there former masters. It was a sight that put both Yuya and Yuto on edge. The Supreme King proceeded to reach forward, and affectionately pet both dragons like well behaved dogs.

"Why do you look so surprised?" The Supreme King asked, "They were never yours to begin with, Shadows."

Yuya gritted his teeth and balled his fists.

"Oi! You stole Odd Eyes and Dark Rebellion from us! You may act like some self-important fancy King, but you're no better than a common thief!" Yuya yelled passionately.

"Big words coming from those without power," The Supreme King replied, his yellow eyes flickering like mad, he raised his right hand, his eyes shifting back to Yuya and his monsters, "I activate the effect of Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion!"

"No, you won't, I activate **Phantom Knights' Fog Blade**!" Yuto yelled as his Trap Card was revealed, he eyed SKSD Dark Rebellion with some hesitation, before gritting his teeth and pressing on, "This…This allows me to allow me to target 1 monster on the field and negate its effects! Also, that monster can't attack until Fog Blade leaves the field!" Again, Yuto paused, divided on whether to use the effect on Dark Rebellion, "I…I target Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion!"

A blue phantasmal blade on a chain erupted from out of the card and made a beeline for SKSD Dark Rebellion. Yuto watched with bated breath as the blade flew towards the corrupted dragon. For a brief moment, Dark Rebellion stopped charging and stared at Yuto. A small cry of sorrow and…understanding escaped the corrupted dragon. Yuto felt his chest tighten a bit, then the Supreme King raised his left hand in defiance.

"I activate my Trap Card!" The Supreme King replied, as his remaining face down flipped up, to reveal a palace with a shadowy figure standing the center of it, "**Domain of the Dark Ruler**!"

The flying Fog Blade fell pathetically to the palace floors before bursting into flames. Then both the Supreme King's and Yuya's Pendulum monsters seemed to stagger a bit. Yuya turned back to see his Pendulum Magician's descend from on high, struggling to stand up. Whilst the Supreme King's own Gate monsters practically crash landed onto the floor. Then both Yuto and Yuya's facedown cards burst into flames. While that was going on, the Field Spell, Supreme Domain of the King started crumbling all around them.

"What the heck! What's happening!?" Yuya yelled, narrowly avoiding falling debris.

The Supreme King sat on his throne unfazed, even when chunks of the arena fell onto him, he brushed it off like dust.

"Domain of the Dark Ruler allows me to negate all Spells and Traps, field, graveyard or otherwise…including my own," The Supreme King explained, gesturing to the collapsing field, "Shuts down Pendulum Scales as well."

"Damn it," Yuto muttered under his breathe.

He couldn't activate any of his Phantom Knights Trap cards from his graveyard either. SKSD Dark Rebellion shook its head before refocusing its attention on Yuya's Performapal monsters. All of whom cowered and quaked in the presence of the furious dragon. Dark Rebellion raised its head as lightning pulsated through his body and pulsating green orbs.

"I now activate the effect of Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can reduce one monsters attack to zero and add it to Dark Rebellion's!" The Supreme King announced, before balling his fist, "_Treason Discharge!" _

Yuto's eyes went wide with panic. Dark Rebellion had a strong effect, but nothing that powerful. What had the Supreme King done to Dark Rebellion to give it an effect like that? Yuya stepped back a bit, as he watched Gold Fang stagger before collapsing to the ground. On the opposite side of the field, Dark Rebellion only surged with power, spreading its wings in rage.

**(Performapal Gold Fang) **

**(ATK: 1800**→**0)**

**(SKSD Dark Rebellion) **

**(ATK: 2500**→**4500)**

"Now Dark Rebellion! Take out that eyesore!" The Supreme King yelled, "_Revolt Lightning Disobey_!"

Yuya in a blind panic let back onto his Hip Hippo, in a desperate search for an Action Card. They scoured the debris from the Supreme King's field spell. The Supreme King fired his lightning attempting to zap the young dueltainer whilst Dark Rebellion fired its lightning at Gold Fang. When the blast connect, the overwhelming power on display caused a massive explosion that kicked up ash and dust. The force nearly sent Yuto flying off his feet.

"Yuya!" Yuto shouted with concern, "Yuya!"

When the dust cleared, the Supreme King snarled as Dark Rebellion returned to his side. The dark dragon groveled pathetically at his master's feet.

"You should be dead!" The Supreme King yelled, "How?!"

Yuya was indeed still in this fight. Despite sustaining damage. In fact, Gold Fang was still on the field was well. Triumphantly, Yuya returned to his monsters' side. The Action Card **Evasion **flashed for a moment. The young dueltainer took a minute to catch his breath, he forced a smile.

"Evasion, when a monster declares an attack, I can Negate that attack," Yuya chuckled, "I'd recommend the boring speeches for after you win the duel, what do you say?"

The Supreme King gestured towards Odd-Eyes. Undeterred and unwilling to dignify Yuya's escape from death, with a response, his sights still set upon Gold Fang.

"Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes! Attack his Gold Fang!" The Supreme King yelled, Yuya knew that with the giant's focus so dead set upon Yuya. Sparks flew from his hand, it would impossible to go for Yuya another Action Card. All Yuya could do now was watch as Odd-Eyes began to charge up his attack. There was a terrible, and sad sinking feeling when Yuya saw his dragon like that. He wondered if Odd-Eyes felt the same.

"Odd-Eyes," Yuya mumbled, and for a moment the dichromatic eyes hesitated it stopped charging up its attack, until a low growl from the Supreme King made the monster remember its loyalties.

Dark energy pulsated throughout SKSD Odd-Eyes body. Burning like a brilliant black flame. However, the Supreme King failed to notice Yuto who had been quietly running around the field, finding an Action Card of his own. When he found one in between some rumble, he quickly read it over. By the time the giant declared his attack, it was already too late.

"_Supreme Spiral Strike_!" The Supreme King shouted.

"Don't think so!" Yuto interrupted as Odd-Eyes ceased its attack, its pulsating energy stopped, "**Action Card - Peaceful Moment!"**

**ACTION CARD **

**Peaceful Moment**

"Peaceful Moment ends the Opponents Battle Phase!" Yuto shouted, much to the annoyance of the Supreme King.

"Thanks for the save Yuto!"Yuya shouted, the dueltainers confidence beginning to resurface.

Yuto nodded and smiled back, at Yuya.

"Anytime Yuya," Yuto replied.

There attention then turned back to the Supreme King. He was livid. Twice now, his attacks had been blocked by Action Cards. The Supreme King reached out his hand, an Action Card flew into it like a leaf in the wind. His fierce yellow eyes glazed over it.

"You shouldn't have tested my patience Shadows," The Supreme King said, "With this, my victory is all but ensured," With a flick of his wrist, the giant revealed the card, "**Action Card- Onslaught!**"

**ACTION CARD**

**Onslaught **

"O-Onslaught?" Yuya stammered, he was sweating bullets. He attempted to speak but all Yuya could muster was, "Ah-

"What's wrong boy? No comic lines, no witty retort?" The Supreme King asked impatiently as Onslaught's effect activated, "Such a shame."

"Yuya? What does Onslaught?!" Yuto asked, unfamiliar with most Action Cards, let alone Onslaught

Yuya's eyes went wide, Onslaught was often considered one of best Action Cards ever created. How in the world did the Supreme King get an Action Card that powerful without even trying? Was it an uncanny luck? Did he cheat? Yuya and Yuto could only watch as a dark miasma fell across the field. Every one of their monsters to collapse before fading away.

"Onslaught is an Action Card from my time, it destroys all your opponent's monsters, and deals 500 Points of Damage for each one," The Supreme King explained, his yellow eyes flickering through the encroaching darkness.

Gold Fang and Silver Claw fell onto there sides before turning into shadowy dust. Hip Hippo swayed from side to side before sinking down into darkness. Followed by Whip Viper who sank to the floor. Next were Yuya's Pendulum Magicians whose bodies disappeared first, followed by there robes. Yuto's board was next his Break Sword dropped his trusty blade, then the phantom horse collapsed, the blue flames faded from there bodies before they to faded away. They were both defenseless now. The damage came next, a dark mist passed thru Yuya and Yuto making it difficult to breathe and stand. Reiji had been trying to keep himself conscious, found it a bit more difficult from the presence of Onslaught. Yuya fell to the floor panting, trying desperately to breathe. Whilst Yuto managed to only fall onto his kneels. Then the damage took effect, like a dagger to the back. Yuya and Yuto recoiled as the damage took effect, both boys screaming.

**YUYA**

**(LP 4000 – 3000 =1000 LP) **

**YUTO **

**(LP 4000 -500= 3500LP) **

"With that…I end my turn," The Supreme King stated, watch the two boys grovel before him, "Oh show some class and get up."

Reiji managed to pull himself together. The Leader of the Lancers tried to raise his duel disk but couldn't. Instead he started to yell.

"Leave them out of this!" Reiji shouted, "Take me on instead! C'mon, I'm the Son of Leo Akaba, surely, I'm more of a valuable foe then those two?

Reiji's cries of war fell upon deaf ears. The Supreme King refused to acknowledge Reiji, only starring back Yuya and Yuto as they struggled to get back up themselves. Yuya was the first to do so, much cause the Supreme King to growl. The young dueltainer was still breathing heavily, and his body looked like it had been thrown thru the ringer. He held up his duel disk.

"Its my turn…" Yuya panted, "I draw…"

Despite starring down two fierce looking dragons Yuya still had the determination to get back up and stand against the giant. The young Dueltainer looked at the card he drawn. He sighed.

"I summon a monster in Face Down Defense Position," Yuya muttered, he looked up.

A few Action Cards danced temptingly in the air. Yuya looked between them and the Supreme King. Without really thinking, Yuya took a chance. He ran forward. Much to the disbelief of Yuto and Reiji.

"Yuya, don't it isn't worth it!" Yuto yelled, getting back up.

"Don't be brash Yuya!" Reiji shouted.

The Supreme King reached out his hand, dark energy swirled around it followed by green lightening. He fired at Yuya, yet the young Dueltainer was nimble enough to barely avoid it. Even in his damaged state. Yuya jumped onto another platform, finally reaching the Action Card. He only had a moment to gawk at it, before the card blew up in his face.

**LOUSY LUCK **

**Action Trap **

Yuya's eyes shined in disbelief, as a small explosion sent him flying back down to the earth. Thankfully Yuya managed to catch himself midair and land on his feet. Despite this, due to the effect of Lousy Luck, he still lost 800 Life Points.

**YUYA**

**(LP 1000-800=200LP)**

"Yuya!" Yuto shouted, "Are you alright?"

Yuya quickly got back onto his feet and brushed off the ash and dust. Still maintaining a smile and trying to keep his composure despite the dire situation.

"I'm fine," Yuya replied.

The Supreme King shook his head in disappointment at Yuya's failure.

"Weak fool, you can't rely on Action Cards forever boy," The Supreme King muttered, "Especially when Action Traps exist, you're gambling your win condition on luck…why?" Yuya got back up after the explosion. He dusted himself off, the Supreme King's eyes narrowed. For some reason the young dueltainer was…smiling amid all this, "Why are you smiling?"

Yuya chuckled before setting his sights back on Odd-Eyes.

"Are you kidding?" Yuya explained, "What's the point of dueling if you can't make anyone smile?" For some reason the Supreme King, SKSD Dark Rebellion and SKSD Odd-Eyes seemed to tremble a bit. Almost like they were uncomfortable with the concept. Yuya focused on his former dragon, pointing directly at the trembling monster, "Odd-Eyes knows that better than anyone," Yuya declared with genuine confidence, "I may be down, but I'm not giving up."

Yuto's eyes went wide, the young Dueltainer ideology striking a chord with him. The Supreme King's discomfort seemed to fester. He shook his head and grunted.

"Smiles?" The Supreme King mumbled, "What a joke, strength is all that matters."

"What has that 'strength' gotten you? "Yuya asked defiantly, "A bad facelift? A bunch of vines?"

The Supreme King groaned before raising both of his hands. Lightning sparked. Yuya expected to be zapped again, he winced. Only, the young dueltainer wasn't zapped. When he looked up, Yuya wished he had been. He gasped, there were dozens. No hundreds of cards. Not regular monster cards you'd find in a booster pack. These ones had people, screaming, yelling, begging for mercy. What made Yuya's skin crawl he recognized a few people in there, a few familiar faces from around Maiami City. Reiji looked away; amongst those trapped were students and faculty from LDS. Yuto on the other hand, was more angered then shocked.

"This is just like Academia…what in the world," Yuto said, very disturbed by the sight. He was bursting with emotion, "You carded them!? What kind of monster are you?!"

"One with power," The Supreme King stated, "When I first arrived, I could have slayed them…that would be petty and useless. There wills and souls provide me strength," The Supreme King explained as a carded souls danced around him in perpetual torment, "You won't be carded, not like them…no you'll fade into nothing, once I defeat you," The Supreme King said, with a wave of his hand, the cards with the trapped souls vanished, "Don't worry, they'll live to give me strength…"

"Why are you doing this!" Yuya shouted, completely dropping his dueltainer persona. The Supreme King was unmoved, "Why?!"

The Supreme King sighed, shacking his head at what he viewed as an insolent child.

"A King need not concern himself with the questions of a weak Shadow," The Supreme King declared, his voice like poison to the ears, "Now are you going to argue with me or end your last pathetic turn?"

Yuya balled his fists before begrudgingly declaring end of turn.

**YUTO **

**(3500 LP) (HAND: 1) **

Yuto drew from his deck and sighed closing his eyes. He drew a spell card. In theory this would have helped, if Domain of the Dark Ruler wasn't on field negating everything on his field. He simply set the card facedown. Accepting what fate had dealt him, he ended his turn. Reiji held his low. The Supreme King's eyes were twitching in delight.

**SUPREME KING**

**(2500 LP) (HAND: 1) **

"So…have we come full circle?" The Supreme King asked, drawing his next card, "I'm ashamed that this duel lasted so long, I summon Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm!"

**(Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm)**

**(Level 4) (Dark)**

**(Fiend/Pendulum/Effect) (Scale:5) **

**(ATK:1800/DEF:1200) **

Darkwurm resembled most of the Supreme King's dragon monsters. With the blade-like wings, clawed talons and hands, in addition to extra blades jutting out of its sides and tail. It shared a familiar shape to the other Supreme King monsters, especially with its green, grey and black color scheme. Again, the Supreme King's eyes trailed over to Yuya's facedown.

"Darkwurm! Take out his monster!" The Supreme King ordered and Darkwurm obeyed charging forward and slicing Yuya's face-down in two.

Performapal Whim Witch disappeared into dust, leaving Yuya wide open. The Supreme King wasn't done with him yet, no. Instead he reached for an Action Card, the card effortlessly floating towards his palm.

"I'll enjoy your final screams," The Supreme King muttered, **"ACTION CARD – INFERNAL GAIN!"**

**ACTION CARD **

**Infernal Gain **

"By tributing my Darkwurm, I can have my monsters gain Attack equal to its Defense!" The Supreme King shouted as Darkwurm burning alive, screaming in agony as its body became nothing more than charred bones. With his eyes firmly trained on Yuya, He gestured to SKSD Dark Rebellion and raised his right hand. Almost on command, the dragon began to pulsate with green energy, "Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion, attack the one on the right directly! _Lightning Disobey_!"

SKSD Dark Rebellion unleashed a spiral of flaming green and black fire that swirled at Yuya. In that moment, Yuya saw his life flash before his eyes. His Mom and Dad teaching him how to play Duel Monsters for the first time. When Yuya first met Yuzu. His friends, his family. He closed his eyes. That is until Yuya heard the familiar sound of an Action Card being activated. Yuya opened his eyes and turned his head to see Yuto had snatched another Action Card whilst the Supreme King was still focusing on Yuya.

"I activate the **Action Card – Redirect!** This allows me to make any attack to a direct attack on me!" Yuto shouted, as the blast from Dark Rebellion changed course and took aim at him. Yuto starred the powerful attack down. His life to flashing before his eyes. By the end of it, all Yuto could do was smile. When the attack hit, lightning crashed in all directions. A massive dust cloud formed were Yuto stood.

"Yuto!" Yuya yelled from afar.

"How pathetic," The Supreme King declared, "Without strength all you can do is stagger and suffer."

**YUTO: 3500**→**0LP**

With that final assault from SKSD Dark Rebellion, Yuto had lost, sacrificing himself to save Yuya.

"Yuto!" Yuya shouted as Yuto was knocked onto his back by the blast.

Yuto hit the ground hard, Yuya rushed over to his side. Despite the young dueltainer being pretty banged up himself. Yuto had taken the full force of the blast, from his own dragon none the less. The Supreme King watched, unamused as Yuya reached a barely conscious Yuto. SKSD Dark Rebellion seemed to be shaking. Almost as if a small part of the dragon regretted its attack on its former master. On the other hand, SKSD Odd-Eyes was snarling in a blind rage. Ready to strike at a moment's notice. Yuya's former Ace would jerk his head back towards the Supreme King every so often, eagerly awaiting the order from his current master.

"Not yet," The Supreme King muttered, "Wait for his heart to fill with despair."

Yuya was in a blind panic, as he knelt next to the battered Yuto. The ladder of the two groaned, as a dim energy began to glow around him. For a split second, Yuto's eyes snapped open. His eyes locked on SKSD Dark Rebellion. His eyes were probably playing tricks on him. For Yuto could swear, that SKSD Dark Rebellion was crying. Yuto didn't have time to dwell on the matter, his focus shifted to Yuya.

"Yuto! You're okay, you gotta stay with me!" Yuya said, propping up Yuto in his arms.

The XYZ Duelist took a few deep breathes, before putting on a vague smile. He removed his Duel Disk from his arm, deck included before the dim energy began to overtake his body.

"You say, Duel with smiles," Yuto whispered, "I made my choices, knew the risks, this is it I suppose. Shun…Ruri…I'm sorry," Yuto chuckled as tears formed in the pit of his eyes, yet he still maintained a pleasant smile, "Don't forget that attitude Yuya, Duel with a smile and win."

Yuya shook his head in denial, as he accepted Yuto's Duel Disk into his arms. It wasn't long until the dim blue energy fully overtook Yuto. He vanished in a flash of light before Yuya's and Reiji's eyes. Yuya couldn't believe it.

"Yuto…" He murmured. The Supreme King looked unamused, even as Yuya screamed. The young boys red eyes flashing with an anger so rarely seen in the young dueltainer. Slowly the Supreme King tilted his head towards SKSD Odd Eyes.

"What a bore," The Supreme King stated bluntly before snapping his fingers, "Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes, vanquish him, _Supreme Spiral Strike_!" On command, SKSD Odd-Eyes a dark red spiraling maw charged up around the dragon.

Then the blast was unleashed by Odd-Eyes at the defiant Yuya. The boy jerked his head around, trying to find an Action Card, hopefully it something that could give him a way out this. When Yuya looked around, he didn't see any Action Cards. He had no more monsters, no Spells or Traps. His Pendulum Scales were rendered useless. Yuto had perished, Reiji could only look on in horror as the blast from Odd-Eyes was about to hit.

In that moment, Yuya dug his feet into the palace floor. Resigned to his fate. Then Odd-Eyes attack fizzled out. Another Action Card had been played. The Supreme King furrowed his brow as another Peaceful Moment appeared, ending the Battle Phase. Yuya looked around, what happened? He heard footsteps, coming ever closer. Then a slow clapped rang in his ears.

"You did good, son, quite the performance," Yuya looked up in disbelief, he gasped and sputtered unable to properly articulate a sentence, he just stared with starry eyes at the man before him. An oddly dressed man to say the least. "Now, I'm going to need you to get out of here, I'll deal with Zarc."

"Hmmmm?" The Supreme King was genuinely taken aback by this sudden turn of events, "Who dares interrupt a King?"

**YUSHO SAKAKI**

**Intrusion Penalty 4000****2000 LP**

"So, you're the Supreme King?" Yusho asked, "Honestly, I thought you'd be a bit more subtle."

The Supreme King watched Yusho balled his fists, but the giant maintained his composure. His eyes trailing the dueltainer with pure hatred as Yusho turned to face the "Reiji? Can you walk?" Yusho asked as the leader of the Lancers finally managed to pull himself back up.

"Yeah, I can manage," Reiji remarked with a swift nod.

"Then get yourself and Yuya out of here, I'll hold him down," Yusho stated, eyes locked on the Supreme King. He returned the Supreme King's hatred with overwhelming confidence, "At least for a little while."

Reiji rushed over to the young dueltainers side. Yuya was struggling on his knees, still in grief over what happened to Yuto. He clung Yuto's duel disk close to his chest. He was stunned to see his father again after so many years. In fact, Yuya was in such a daze he hardly reacted when Reiji pulled him back to his feet.

"Come on, Yuya!" Reiji yelled, grabbing onto Yuya's shoulder, "This was a bad move."

Yuya refused to budge, indignantly pulling himself forward. His mind wracked with conflicting emotions. He had lost his prized Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon, a friend in Yuto and now after all these years, his father had shown up again. In this time of all times. He removed his cracked goggles from his eyes, just to be sure he wasn't seeing things. Then, Yuya took a few steps forward in stunned disbelief.

"Dad!" Yuya shouted as the battle between the Supreme King and Yusho began.

Yusho turned back, if only just for a moment.

"Yuya! Get back," His father yelled, Yuya could see the desperation in his eyes, "You need to get out of here!"

Yuya lurched forward before falling to the floor. Tears forming in the pits of his eyes.

"Where have you been Dad! I've missed you so much!" He shouted, which only caused Yusho's heart to sink a bit.

The elder Dueltainer reached into his coat pocket before pulling out a card. Yusho tossed the card at Yuya, who reflexively caught it. Yuya's eyes quickly glazed over the card. A happy magician with two cards in his hands. Performapal Smile Sorcerer, his eyes went wide with shock. It was a bit different then Yuya remembered, it was Pendulum Monster now as opposed to a standard Effect Monster. The younger dueltainer remembered this card, one of his father's Ace Monsters. A card synonymous with his father almost as much as his style of dueltaining. It was a card that Yusho claimed would be given to Yuya, after the young dueltainer became a pro. To have given to him now of all times meant…

"Dad…" Yuya said in weak denial.

"Consider it a gift," Yusho declared, his gaze shifting back to the Supreme King, "And an apology."

The younger teen was straining his body to the limit just to try and reach his father. His mind wracked with questions, and an instinctual desire to be with his father again. Also, an internal dread. If him, Reiji and Yuto couldn't beat the Supreme King. What chance would his father, his admittedly skilled and masterful father have against an opponent of that caliber?

"Reiji! Get Yuya out of here before this really gets out of hand!" Yusho shouted as Reiji caught up with Yuya.

"Wait! Wait!" Yuya cried, "Dad, you can't beat him!"

Yusho Sakaki, turned to face his son and he gave the boy a thumbs up.

"That's not that point Yuya," His father replied, "Get strong, live to fight another day," the elder dueltainer smiled, "Don't forget to smile."

Yusho Sakaki then turned his back on Yuya, walking forward towards the Supreme King. For whatever reason, the Supreme King seemed to be a more engaged with Yusho's appearance. He shifted a bit in his throne, to a sterner posture. Whilst his dragons snarled and growled at Yusho.

"Hmmm…I sense strength from you…" The Supreme King muttered his curiosity peaked, "What will you offer?"

Yusho took a bow, before activating his duel disk.

"Can't say much, other than the duel of a lifetime," Yusho replied, much to the amusement of the Supreme King, a faint smirk revealed itself.

"Excellent," The Supreme King replied, before slowly standing up from his malformed throne.

The room began to shake and convulse with ripples and cracks forming around him. Reiji and Yuya took cover as the ceiling collapsed in front of them, leaving them separated from the duel. Despite nearly being crushed to death, Yuya was still desperate to try and break thru the stone.

"Send me back in!" Yuya yelled, pounding his fists against the stone, "I still had 200 Life Points left! I could still fight!"

"Yuya." Reiji whispered; he knew what Yuya was going thru. Loss, regret, death, anger, and despair, all at once, "Come on Yuya, stop hitting yourself," The older teen said, pinning the panicked Yuya to a nearby wall. He then tried to reason with the boy, "Think of ways to get stronger, without Odd Eyes…." Reiji muttered, gesturing to the Performapal Smile Sorcerer in the boy's trembling hands. There was a pause as both boys looked back at the duel in progress. It wasn't looking good for Yusho Sakaki. The Supreme King already had built up his field in addition to having SKSD Odd-Eyes and SKSD Dark Rebellion on the field with two more foul looking dragons joining in on the fray, "If you only evolve through your rage, you can't win this fight," The older teen continued, "If your father loses, you may be one of the only ones to defeat Zarc."

Reiji's words barely registered with Yuya, he kept jerking his head back over to the rubble that blocked his path. Eventually, he looked back at Reiji, his conflicting emotions still shined in his red eyes.

"Zarc? Is that his name?" Yuya asked, "Why is this happening Reiji?"

The leader of the Lancers bit his tongue, this would be complicated to explain. Especially to Yuya, who had already been thru an ordeal and then some today. Reiji put on a false smile.

"I'll tell you all about it, once we get out of here," Reiji replied.

Yuya hesitated for a moment, before taking one last look at the card his father had given him. He gently slid the card into his deck. The younger teen struggled not to cry. He took one last look at his father, who was still dealing with an onslaught of attacks from the Supreme King.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Dad," Yuya whispered before him and Reiji made a mad dash out of the Dark Sanctuary, "I promise dad, I'll get stronger than I am right now, I'll defeat that big bastard, and I'll get Odd-Eyes back."

* * *

_(Three Weeks Ago)_

_Now after doing the impossible, putting himself back together his body was still falling apart. His skin was cracking and veins popping, eyes dull and nearly lifeless. He could barely even walk. The hooded man stumbled down the dark alleys of Maiami City. He was looking for something. A voice was calling out for its master, for its brothers. A voice he knew all to well. _

"_Odd-Eyes…" The hooded man mumbled before shuffling off towards the source of the voice. _

_It was a late rainy night at You Show! Duel School. Yuya was in the back, looking over his deck. His cards spread out before him on a small table. He had been starring at his cards for the better part of a day. Trying to figure out how to make his deck more consistent. His duel with Reiji had opened his eyes. Reiji had been a formidable opponent, knowing every summoning mechanic top to bottom from Fusion, Synchro, XYZ's and even Pendulum. If Yuya was going to participate in the Maiami Championship, he needed to get better and improve his win rate. The Championship required a sixty percent win rate to qualify. Yuya still needed four more wins to qualify. As Yuya was deep into deck building, a pink haired girl entered the room. She slowly walked over to his side. _

"_Yuya," She said, attempting to get his attention. _

_The young dueltainer was to deep in thought to acknowledge the girl. _

"_I wonder if I can add a copy of MST," Yuya muttered to himself. _

"_Yuya." She repeated, growing increasingly annoyed. _

"_If I add in a Terraforming, I could search 'Sky Iris' faster," Yuya mumbled, "But I could also just run three copies of 'Sky Iris'." _

_The pink haired girl pulled out her trusty fan and slapped Yuya across the head. Her eyes searing with fiery rage. _

"_Yuya!" Yuzu yelled as she gripped his head in pain, as the pink-haired girl folded her arms, "Do I have your attention?" _

"_Yes, Yuzu…Ow!" Yuya stopped rubbing his head, "Been working on your left hook I see."_

_Yuzu rolled her eyes before putting away her fan. She sat across from Yuya. _

"_Still working on your deck?" Yuzu commented. _

"_Yeah…for a whole week now," Yuya replied, hold his head down low. _

"_C'mon now, chin up Yuya," Yuzu said, leering over him, slowly reaching for Yuya's head an pulling it to her level, "It's getting late, you know my Dad can barely afford to keep the lights on here." _

"_I'm sorry Yuzu, it's just that…" Yuya sighed, unable to articulate his thoughts, "I want to qualify for the Championships…I'm trying to work really hard at it." _

"_If only you put this much effort into school," Yuzu teased, "You'd be top of the class." _

"_What and put you out of a decent tutelage job?" Yuya replied, the two friends shared a brief chuckle. _

"_You know…you could ask Sora, he's helped me deck build," Yuzu replied, to which Yuya rolled his eyes, "He's even taught me how fusion summon, he could help you." _

"_Yeah, that's what I need, more of Sora in my life," Yuya retorted, "Besides, all he wants to know is how to Pendulum Summoning, its not like Pendulum's grow on trees." _

"_C'mon he's not all bad," Yuzu stated, "He has his moments." _

"_You're only saying that because you don't have to live with him," Yuya mumbled. _

_Sora had managed to swoon his mother with flattery which resulted in the blue haired boy becoming a fixture of the Sakaki residence for the foreseeable future. Yuya sighed, rolling his head back. It was a miracle in it of itself that Yuya managed to convince Sora to leave him alone for an hour. Calling Sora clingy would be an understatement. Yuzu began to walk away as Yuya attempted to return his focus back on his deck building. _

"_I'll give you a few more minutes, but then its lights out," Yuzu said before leaving the room. _

"_Don't worry Yuzu, I won't be too long," Yuya replied. _

_Yuya spent a few more minutes contemplating, he was snapped out of his focus by a clamor in the front. When he jerked his head up, he saw a figure in a raggedy hood and bandages learning over him. The image caused Yuya to jerk a back a bit. He calmed down when the stranger backed away. _

"_Ummm…you're supposed to knock you know…" Yuya said attempting to keep his cool. The stranger turned his head to a nearby wall. He lightly tapped it twice. Yuya chuckled, this guy probably just wanted to sign up for the Duel School. Yeah, he may have been a little ratty looking but Yuya knew Shuzo was willing to take anyone, "Sorry pal, we're closing up for tonight," Yuya said, collecting all of his cards off from the table and neatly organizing them in his hands, "But, if you want to sign up, you can swing by tomorrow, I'm sure Shuzo would be happy to see you," The hooded figure took a few steps forward, grunting and coughing with every step forward. Yuya backed away, a bit perturbed, "Um…are you okay pal?" The teenager asked in earnest concern, "Do you need a doctor or something?" The emaciated man in the hood didn't respond, his breathing got a bit deeper. Yuya was growing nervous and suspicious, he backed away slightly before stopping. He looked down and saw a dim glow emerged from his deck and his good luck pendant. Yuya's eyes widened, that never happened before. A sinking feeling surfaced within Yuya, when he saw the greedy look in the hooded strangers' eyes. _

"_Odd-Eyes," The hooded figure mumbled, before lunging at Yuya._

"_Hey, back off!" Yuya yelled, as the two got into a short scuffle, which ended with Yuya being thrown against the wall with a loud thud. _

_His cards violently scattered all over the place. The stranger got on his hands and knees, frantically reaching for the glowing card. When he placed his hands on that card, it stopped glowing. For a brief moment, the hooded man admired the card artwork of the unorthodox dragon. He sighed in content relief. His gaze passed judgement over Yuya who pulled himself back up. _

"_What are you doing?!" Yuya snapped, "Get your hands off my card!" _

_Yuya got up in sheer desperation. His body ached all over, but he'd deal with that later. The stranger tilted his head ever so slightly. _

"_Your card?" He mumbled, before jabbing the charging Yuya in the stomach leaving him writhing on the floor. The hooded man regarded Yuya with a certain disgust, "I'm taking this back," The hooded man turned his back on Yuya, stumbling forward before coughing up more of his own blood, "No, not now…I'm running out of time." _

_Yuya tried to pull himself back up and stop the stranger. But it was no use, despite that sickly appearance of his that hooded man packed quite the punch. Yuya weakly held out a hand. _

"_Wait…stop, please!" Yuya begged as the Hooded Man fled the scene fleeing into the storming. _

_When Yuzu hurriedly entered the room after hearing the scuffle. She gasped when she saw Yuya on the floor, before the boy lost consciousness._

"_Yuya!" She shouted before rushing to his side, her bracelet glowing a bright pink._

* * *

_**Next Time: The New Challengers**_

_**A/N: **__First Fanfiction in a while. Got convinced to write this after reading Pendulum's Fifth Swing, (Which you should read) and by playing too much Devil May Cry (Except 2 that game will not be referenced…except right now). I tried to give Invasion of Chaos some polish. Honestly more knowledgeable about the card game than any of the Anime, not just ARC-V. If you want to shoot me an email or correct something, I did wrong, then please by all means point it out to me. This is just something I'd like to do for fun. That's all, thanks for reading and I hope you review, follow, all that good stuff. _

**Supreme King Dragon Abyss Wyvern **

**(Level 4) (Dark)**

**(Dragon/Effect) **

**(ATK: 1900/500) **

You can banish this face up card from your field, Special Summon 1, Level 5 or higher, 'Supreme King' Monster from your hand.

If this card is used as material for an Extra Deck Summon of a 'Supreme King' Monster, that monster can't be targeted, or destroyed, by card effects.

**Supreme King Dragon Dark Serpent**

**(Level 4) (Dark) **

**(Dragon/Tuner/Effect) **

**(ATK: 1300/ DEF: 1000)**

When this card is normal or special summoned, add 1 'Supreme King' Spell/Trap card from your deck to your hand.

Once per turn, you can special summon one Level 4 or lower, 'Supreme King' Monster from your graveyard.

**Supreme King Servant Whispering Whelp **

**(LV 1) (DARK)**

**(Dragon/Effect) **

**(ATK:0/ DEF:0) **

You can discard this card; target 1 face up Effect Monster on the field, negate its effects until the end of this turn.

You can banish this card from your graveyard, alongside any number of 'Supreme King' Monster, Spells or Traps (min:1). Add that many Supreme King Monsters, Spells or Traps from your deck to your hand (min:1).

**Supreme King's Coliseum**

**(Field Spell) **

Once per turn, during your End Phase, you must Banish 10 cards face up from the top of your deck, (this is not optional) or this card is destroyed.

During your opponents turn you can banish 5 cards face up from the top of your deck, end the opponents Battle Phase.

Banish 5 cards face up from the top of your deck, you can Extra Deck Summon on your opponent's turn; your materials must be present for the summon.

**Supreme King's Sacrifice **

**(Normal Spell)**

Tribute 1 Supreme King Monster Special Summon 2 Banished 'Supreme King' Monsters in face up Attack Position, the monsters summoned by this effect cannot attack that turn and have their effects negated.

**Supreme King's Return**

**(Normal Trap)**

Discard your entire hand, skip your next draw phase. Return all Banished Cards to their respective players decks, then shuffle. You can only active 1 Supreme King's Return once per duel.

**Phantom Knights Barrage**

**(Quickplay Spell)**

Discard one card, deal damage to your opponent equal to half of the attack of one 'Phantom Knights' monster on your side of the field.

**ACTION CARD**

**(Onslaught) **

Destroy all your opponent's monsters and deal 500 Points of Damage for each one.

(Forbidden in Most Action Duels)

**(Peaceful Moment)**

End the Opponents Battle Phase.

**Action Card – Redirect!**

Redirect any attack to a Direct Attack.


End file.
